


Bad Dreams

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Dr. Flug has a bad dream and 5.0.5 comforts him.





	Bad Dreams

Even if he could talk, 5.0.5 would tell no one that his daddy would come to him in the middle of the night, the bag off and tears running down his cheeks.  
"Th-Thank you," he sobbed as 5.0.5 pulled him down atop him.  
5.0.5 rolled onto his side and wrapped his massive arms around him, growling in such a way that to the human ear sounded almost like a lullaby.


End file.
